Night elf Age Inquisition
by Noswald
Summary: based on the fanfic the acolyte of zero, a little warcraft 3 era wisp is transported to thedas after a glitch occured in it's own game. If that wasn't weird enough for it, it's new commander appears to be a blood elf? with a glowing green hand.
1. Chapter 1

Based on the fanfic work of the acolyte of zero by shadeknight123, a single warcraft 3 night elf wisp if transported to the realm of thedas during the time of DAI. Trouble ensues probably.

* * *

The wisp was at a lost at what to do. The little ethereal night elf worker was currently roaming a strange green landscape filled with the strangest of landmarks.

"Could this be the world editor?" it thought "No, no it can't be right, One doesn't move to from the campaign straight to the world editor, not to mention remembering about it"

The last thing the wisp remembered was accompanying Malfurion Stormrage and the warden Maieve in an offensive against Illadam's forces.

The mission's objective was achieved the eye of Sargeras was destroyed exploding into a million pieces, but by a strange twist of fate this one wisp was caught in the blast and was sent here instead.

Ever since said incident,the wisp had not received a single order from a commander or the giant purple hand in the sky. It didn't know how long it stood in the same spot before deciding to move around the place on his own.

Moving without being commanded was against protocol, but given how abnormal the present circumstances were, it decided that maybe actions against standard protocol were required.

On it's stroll around the place, it encountered several strange units milling about, perhaps they were part of an expansion or mod thought the wisp. They paid it no heed or care which was good, worker units had little little health and the wisp had guessed that these new units like the gargantuan horned giant with multiple sets of eyes could easily rip it to shreds.

The wisp had also encountered what he had thought to be other wisps units as well, that it was until it got closer and saw that these wisps were glowing floating torsos. Not wisps.

Suddenly a small explosion had occurred close to the were the wisp was. When the wisp had looked to the direction of the blast, a strange green tear appeared in this place.

The wisp felt strange, as if the green tear was calling out to it. It wasn't the only one that felt that way. Some of the other units it had encountered had started moving towards it, upon coming in contact with it the units were bathed in green light before teleporting to who knows where.

"It's calling me?" thought the wisp "the only ones that can call on me are… commanders.." acting on this new deduction the wisp floated towards green portal hoping to return to regular gameplay…

Bianca had scored a shot straight into a lesser shade's face and for that Varric couldn't be happier.

The master storyteller just knew that this would happen, sure getting to the temple of sacred ashes (or whats left of it) to close the breach wasn't exactly a wake in the park, But just reaching to the base of the demon spewing portal without anything to guard it or ambush their party? Yeah shit was about to go down soon his inner storyteller was telling him.

And he was right when pride demon had appeared when elven girl Ellana tried to seal the breach. Which has lead to their current predicament.

Ellana casted a freezing spell on the pride demon's leg to immobile it temporarily before trying to seal the breach with her glowing hand. It wasn't closed but it did weaken the pride demon considerably.

The seeker and Solas the elven apostate seized the opportunity and bombarded it with a mix of sword strikes and magic bolts.

Varric meanwhile backed up Ellana as she dealt with the new demons that came out of the breach, 2 more shades and what he could have sworn was a sparkly ball of light. He had loosed several arrow at one shade killing it after the 4th arrow to it's head. Meanwhile Ellana casted another freezing spell towards the other and then promptly blew it to bits with a fire spell.

A loud thud had drawn Varric and Ellana's attention, appearantly Cassandra and Solas had managed to bring the giant demon to it's knees.

"Quickly, close the breach once more and the weaken demon's will return to the fade" shouted Solas.

Ellana gave a firm nod before casting her glowing hands towards the portal again. Green lighting shot out from her hand as she tried to close it for good this time.

The pride demon was sucked back into the tear along with some of the shade corpses before it exploded. Sending a shock wave that climbed up the breach which then resulted in another shock wave that spread across the valley.

The breach wasn't closed as many had hoped but at least it wasn't raining demons anymore.

Everyone present in the temple looked at their supposed saviour only to find her collapsed on the ground, hand still flicking with green light.

Cassandra quickly ran towards the girl and checked for a pulse.

"She's alive, quickly sent word to haven to prepare a healer." Shouted the seeker, on cue one of Nightingale's scouts saluted and ran down to the town. Cassandra had placed her shoulder to Ellana's side, carrying her along.

Their new bald mage friend stared the breach for a moment before joining the others on their trek down the valley.

Varric himself was about to go when he noticed that the light ball demon was still here and to his horror was slowly following the seeker.

"Seeker heads up" He yelled before losing an arrow toward the little light. It arrow struck but didn't down the thing. It looked towards varric and then to Ellana whom was now supported with a seeker with a sword in her hand and a scowl on her face that perfectly expressed her 'I will end you' feelings she had toward the thing.

Several more arrows come towards with courtesy of Leliana's scouts, although all of them missed their mark.

It was then the light ball did the unthinkable, it ran away. Already well out of the range of any of the archers present.

"Go after it, it might endanger those in the valley." Cassandra ordered a few of the scouts.

As the scouts hurried after it varric, slung bianca over his shoulder and adjusted his gloves, not noticing solas had already came by his side.

"That was strange."

"You mean besides the giant hole in the sky that was raining down demons just a moment ago?"

Solas replied with annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah it was a little weird that it didn't try to attack us ,maybe it was a bit smarter after seeing us take down a pride demon."

"Perhaps or perhaps it wasn't a demon at all"

Varric shrugged "Either way, I'm worn out from the weird stuff we've been dealing with today, I heard there's a tavern down at haven care to join me chuckles?"

"Thank you for the offer but perhaps another time."

"Suits yourself"

Varric followed the others down the trail to haven. Solas on the other hand stared at the direction the little light had ran off to, wondering what sort of spirit that was.

* * *

The wisp was more confused than ever before, the portal did lead it to it's new commander albeit a blood elf as evident from it's pale non-night elf like skin. She didn't look like any recognizable hero unit either but then again she could be a new character model from a expansion

Yes an expansion, that would explain it.

The dwarven riflemen that didn't use a musket or wore a cape. But instead wielded a crossbow and wore _chestacular_ red shirt

A bald elven priest.

And the female footmen with no helmet.

Could all these new units be from this expansion?. Though it was highly strange that the wisp wasn't informed about it before hand.

Anyway, as soon as the wisp tried to came in contact with its new commander, the other units started shooting at him?

Why were they shooting at him? With no visible tree of life to produce more wisps. It would make more sense to keep it alive at all costs.

Does that mean they were enemy units? All of them? No no the blood elf woman was it's commander, the wisp was sure of it. No one else there exhibited the same glow that called to it, she must be.

Though now this presents a new problem for the wisp, as soon as it had shake off the two pursuing footmen. The wisp had discovered that they had taken the commander into their strange townhall. When were town halls that big? And how did they enter it? Only human peasants units are suppose to enter it and exit it as militia units.

Another serious breach in game protocol.

But what was the wisp to do? It was no combat unit, it did have the one combat command. Detonate.

However as it was sure the only wisp around (until proven to the contrary) the very thought of wasting the only worker unit like that was dismissed.

The wisp fretted between the tree outside of the strange town hall's range. What ever was it to do? What was the mission?

What sort of mission deprived a commander of their worker units whilst getting trapped in enemy territory?

...wait this has happened before has it not?

Yes the wisp remembers,the second mission of the first night elf campaign.

Priestess Tyranda was once cornered by the forces of the burning legion and had to sneak her way back to base camp where she raised an army and succeed in the mission.

That must be it, this new blood elf commander must surely be carrying out such a mission at this moment, it might even double as a tutorial.

Elated the wisps sets about harvesting lumber for it's new commander, when she escapes surely she would wish to have supplies available to her.

Gold harvesting may be an issue with the lack of entangled gold mine being the cause. Perhaps the commander will think of something when she gets here the wisp thought.

And so the wisp waited

* * *

I know, this chapter is more of a tease than actual substance but please do bear with me. The good stuff is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The snow outside haven was much thicker than Ellana anticipated, she was no stranger to mushy terrain as her travels with her clan has its fair share of muddy roads.

A smile creeped on her face, she was reminded of the time one of the clan's aravel's got stuck on the road after a rainy day.

Mahanon her friend and clanmate had tried to unlodge the wagon only to slip and fall himself, the wagon did get free but poor Mahanon was covered head to toe in mud and halla leaving the latter which Mahanon was trying to deny that it was there.

Her smile gradually dropped, she missed such simple times. But now she was 'the herald of Andraste'. Sealer of demon spewing fade rifts. A simple of hope and worship for too many shems than she was comfortable with.

Which was why she jumped at the chance of going alone into the woods to help the grumpy apothecary find the research notes of an old alchemist. She needed time to be alone, to feel a small but of freedom.

Ellana took a look of her surrounding, trying to remember Addan's directions to the cabin.

"Keep following the path that leads north east of Haven, it's tucked between some trees somewhere there and if you see the druffalo in a clearing then you've gone too far."

When Ellana has inquired about how Addan could be sure there would still be druffalo there he replied.

"Oh it's there alright, damn thing is the most stubborn and territorial beast in the Frostbacks. I wouldn't be surprised if a rift would just open there and the smelly beast wouldn't give it the time of day."

Ellana decided if that was the case then that druffalo was either worthy of being worshiped or hunted down as a trophy depending on who was involved.

Jokes aside, she still needed to find that cabin…..which turned out to be right in front of her, how convenient.

She stepped into the cabin briskly for her instincts had told her the place was deserted thus there was no need for caution. Soon after she found the notes pretty easily on the writing table and here she was thinking the alchemist would hide his notes somewhere more secretive like a hidden alcove above the fireplace that can be only opened by assembling a silver monkey statue.

Just like that one scene in Varric's book.

Regardless of her deflated expectations Ellana packed the notes into her jacket, made her way back to the door and then eventually haven.

What she didn't expect to find when opening the door was a misty blue ball of light floating right in front of the cabin.

Ellana's moment of surprise lasted a good 2 seconds before she dove to her right while simultaneously casted a shield spell over herself then leveling her staff toward's this new thing.

"What could this be? A demon? A spell? A swarm of luminous fireflies?" She thought. She took advantage of the moment of silence that followed to examined the new thing. Within its misty mass was a silhoutte of face, the thin curves of its face reminded her of her people's own.

That alone made her cross off spell & swarm of luminous fireflies from her guess list.

The demon? reminded still as if anticipating for Ellana's next move. Ellana did the same. For 30 harrowing seconds neither party moved, in those 30 seconds Ellana's caution was replaced with confusion.

She casted another shield spell on herself before moving her staff into a less threatening position. The demon? still didn't move, instead it let out a cry of sorts. The closes parallel Ellana could use to describe it was the sound of metal chimes like the ones keeper Deshana had.

Whatever the cry mean, Ellana quickly resumed a combat stance for another few seconds of silence before relaxing her posture again.

"Such a strange demon." she thought "usually they'd start attacking me now but this…"

Slowly a new idea came into her mind, one that was no doubt influence by her conversations with a certain bald elf mage.

"Could it be a spirit instead?" She gave the floating light ball another quick look around, she concluded it had no defining features to identify it's nature.

Taking a leap of faith and a page out of solas's book, Ellana decided to talk to it.

"Greetings spirit?" she said hesitantly.

The spirit let out another chime cry, which she still didn't know what it mean.

Sod it she might as well wing it. "Am I trespassing on your territory? I apologize if I offended you."

The spirit made multiple chime noises before moving a few feet away from her before turning around and making more noises.

"Are you telling me to follow you?"

It made a single chime noise.

This just screamed trap to her, however she reminded her that she would be able to send out a distress signal into the air via fireball if worst comes to shove.

Still she keep casting shield spells on herself whilst trailing the spirit. The ball had not lead her far from their initial spot, no more than 10 paces east.

What she found was an odd stack of wood logs among the snow covered trees, were the residents of Haven carrying out lumber activities here? Is it trying to say that the workers accidentally disturbed the resting place of this spirit? No no, spirit reside in the fade Ellana remember.

If so then why was it showing this pile to her?

The spirit made a single chime and faced her or at last she think it was facing her.

"I'm not sure what you want me to do here."

Another chime noise.

"Listen to me, I don't know what you want." She really meant it and was considering to just walk away from it at this point.

Another string of chime noises came from the spirit.

Then the idea came to Ellana. "But I know someone who can, wait here I'll be right back." To her surprise, the spirit ball actually listened to her ad stayed next to the logs whilst she went back to haven to deliver the notes to Addan.

Not to mention telling Solas about this.

* * *

The wisp's feelings of happiness over its commander's eventual arrival were quickly shot down rather quick. Replaced again with confusion.

The commander was acting very uncommander-like, she should be establishing the base (after finding a viable source of gold that is) train an army and raze that townhall to the ground just like how most missions went.

Yet she did not do so, instead she was as confused as the wisp. Not even knowing that she should order the wisp to turn into a tree of life, the basic and most important building for the night elves.

The commander's only order was to wait by the stack of logs the wisp had prepared, with no tree of life to store the logs the wisp had no choice but to store it out in the open.

Now it was what? The 5th dot of the day? The day night cycle seem awfully slow here thought the wisp.

As the wisp waited, a terrible thought had occurred to the wisp. It was so terrible that it sent a chill down the wisp's non-existent spine.

What is the commander was Noob?

That would explain her lack of efficiency, Noobs were notoriously inept at completing missions. Not that it bodes well for the wisp, even now it remembers the event that resulted in the utter annihilation of a night elf base

On mission one

The wisp was interrupted from it's fearful recollection by the voices of the commander and 2 strangers.

".…..are you sure about this? It might be trying to trick you." said the first voice which seemed oddly familiar.

"That's why you're here Varric, if it is a trick then you and bianca can help put it down with us." It was the commander's voice.

"And you didn't bring the seeker in on this because why?"

"I had…..a feeling that she might strongly advocate to destroy immediately."

"Stereotypical yet true."

"You are positive that this spirit is intelligent correct?" this one came from a new voice

"It understood me when I said to wait right there."

"Fascinating, I'm eager to meet it."

They finally come into the wisp's sight range, accompanying the commander were the 2 new units the wisp saw from before.

The beardless rifleman and bald priest. Weren't they hostile units? It doesn't matter the wisp suppose, if their friendly towards the commander then their suppose to friendly to the wisp too right?

The dwarf was the first to say something. "Called it, its the same ball of light that didn't get sucked back into the breech."

"Indeed." The bald priest and the commander strode towards the wisp.

"Hello again spirit, I bought someone that might be able to help you." The commander gestured to her companion.

"Greeting little spirit, my name is solas what is your name?"

The bald priest has a name? Could he be a hero unit instead? New expansions always made things much more confusing. The wisp replied with a chime noise.

It was still a strange notion to the wisp, don't they know wisps can't speak words?

"Hmmm"

"Don't tell me you actually understood that, _spirit whisperer."_ The dwarf said that last part in a jovial tone.

"I didn't not, furthermore in all my years of walking through the fade even I do not know what sort of spirit this is suppose to be."

"Then we can't help it?" The commander sounded disappointed.

"Not necessarily, I just need to learn more about it."

"How are you gonna do that? Play questions with it?"

"It most likely won't come close to that number but yes that is the general idea."

The dwarf gave a brief laugh before taking out a small book from his inventory. "I've got to write this down."

"But hahren, we don't even know what the noise's it makes mean."

"Easily rectified." Hero Solas faced the wisp "Spirit, I wish to ask you a few questions would that be alright? Please make one noise for yes and two noises for no."

The wisp chimed once.

"Very well. Let us begin."

 _Author notes: Now here's where I've hit a bit of a snag, any good warcraft 3 base needs gold. But in dragon age or at least in the first and second game, gold isn't pocket change there's a whole currency conversion with copper, silver and gold coins. Now dragon age inquisition stopped using this currency system (maybe because with inquisition you're in charge of a big organization so gold is kinda the de facto unit of currency) so I didn't consider that when writing this._

 _So any suggestions on how I should handle this? Because this might take me a while to think around on my own._


	3. Interlude Leliana

Time for a interlude, because we here in spacebattles just love our interludes.

Oh and thank you to all of you that gave me ideas on how to solve that.

* * *

Interlude: Leliana.

A pair of eyes darted back and fort skimming through the information of multiple reports carefully arranged on a worktable. The glow of the candle's flame flickered slightly as an evening breeze had sweep in.

Every new information presented here had to be presented with a solution that was most effective.

A certain cleric was being uncharacteristically silent while others were arguing over the succession of the divine? Plant a spy in that cleric's circle, among the servants even.

A small war band from the self proclaimed disciples of Andraste plan to attack haven taking advantage of the fact that many here were in fact not fighters and were still reeling from the events of the temple of sacred ashes? Plant an agent to assassinate the leader, the less threats we have here the better.

An orlesian noble woman who is known to spread rumors belittling the inquisition will be attending a charity ball for haven in a few days time? Sabotage her, send a false dress code letter to the noble. With her wearing last season's colors, no nobles would give her even look at her much less listen to her gossip.

All in all it was a typical night for Leliana spymaster of the Inquisition.

Leliana's eyes fell on the next report and felt herself smile just a teeny bit, apparently it wasn't all bad news tonight. There seemed to be one high ranking member of the chantry that wasn't against the inquisition,a revered mother even.

She flipped to the second half of the report, the smile was short lived.

"Of course there's bad news." she thought.

The revered mother, mother Giselle was currently giving aid to refuges in the part of the hinterlands called the the crossroads. The region itself was already riddled with mage templar skirmishes.

Leliana decided the best course of action would be for the herald to meet with the revered mother and her to their side. That also included sending in agents to help keep the crossroads clear of rogue mages and templars.

Good thing they encountered a local that was willing to volunteer to scout for them, her name was Harding if she recalled.

She was woken from the plans of murder and subterfuge by a voice outside her tent.

"Sister Nightingale, I've come to report my findings."

Leliana quickly shuffled the more 'sensitive reports' under the others before answering, can't be too careful now can't we.

"Come in."

The person that entered a was thin man by the name of Gideon, he was garbed in the light leathers of an inquisition scout uniform. By Leliana's estimate of the man was he was a darn good agent even if he was a fresh recruit.

"Report"

"Yes ma'am, as per your instructions I tailed the Herald, Varric and the apostate Solas into the woods northeast of Haven."

She remembered now, Ellana suddenly returned from her errand for the apothecary then immediately requested help from Solas and then Varric before leaving for the gates again. Leliana sent Gideon out of curiosity for the Herald's actions.

That and she was still somewhat suspicious of Solas, there was so little She could find out about him and she had the largest spy network in Ferelden and Orlais for crying out loud.

"Go on."

"Well. From what I could piece together from their conversations, it seems they found a spirit."

Leliana body stiffened a moment.

"There was a tear this close to Haven?"

"No ma'am, from what I could piece together the spirit just appeared there for no reason. The herald said it was a peaceful spirit and enlisted the help in the matter from the elven apostate."

"Peaceful?" she had a creeping fear in the back of her mind, there was a chance that this spirit might have presented the herald with a false sense of security before taking advantage of her.

She prays that doesn't happen to her, not with so much people looking up to her.

"What was Varric's role in this?"

"The herald said it was a precaution if the spirit was not peaceful."

"And was it really?"

"It appeared so." the scout nodded. "Honestly I was afraid of what it might look like when they mentioned it, but after seeing what it really looked like and its behavior towards the three. I do think it doesn't intend any harm."

Leliana sighed a breath a relief. "What did it look like?"

"A floating ball of bright mist."

That sounded vaguely like the spirit that Cassandra saw after the first attempt to seal the breach, Leliana put a mental note on that."What happened next?"

"The apostate tried to know more about the spirit by talking to it, asking it questions."

"It could speak?"

"Not exactly, the spirit made cries instead of noises. The apostate used yes and no questions based on the number of it's cries."

That was clever Leliana thought althought the number of questions must have been staggering . "What did they find out?"

"All he could find out was the spirit seems to be drawn towards the Herald for some reason, he then theorize the spirit might be attracted to the energies of the herald's mark instead of the herald herself."

That was worrying, if Ellana mark was attracting stray spirits like this one. What of the chances that she accidentally attracts more spirits? Ones that aren't as peaceful as this one.

"Then what happened?"

"When the sun started to set, they decided to head back to haven. The spirit was asked to wait there as the mage still had questions for it."

Leliana turned towards her table, a map of the valley lay stretched on one side of the table. "Can you mark the location of the spirit on the map?"

"Yes ma'am." Gideon strode to the map with Leliana, picking up a charcoal marker and contemplating where the area was.

It would be best to tell the soldiers and workers to stay from that spot she decided, but what should false threat should she used?

Gideon made his mark.

Perfect, that area is known to be home to a particularly nasty druffalo, they should believe her and stay clear of the place if she said the thing was being aggressive as of late.

"Good, if there anything else scout?"

"No thats" Gideon stopped midway before getting that _'I just remembered_ ' look on his face. "There was an instance when the spirit acted strangely."

"Oh?"

"Yes, see Varric and the herald had made a bet of some sort regarding the spirit while the apostate was questioning it, the herald won the bet and Varric paid her a gold coin. The second that Varric gave her the coin, the wisp instantly moved towards him."

"So it was interested in the coin?"

"Yes, after more questions from the apostate they decided to give it to the spirit."

"What happened next? Did the spirit change in anyway?"

"No, the coin disappeared when Varric offered it but the spirit didn't change in anyway. They didn't give it anymore coins after that."

"I see"

To some it up, they have a supposedly peaceful spirits in the woods outside haven that likes gold coins and the herald. If it wasn't for the breach, Leliana might have been more surprised.

"Is that all?"

"Yes ma'am, that's all I saw."

"Then that is enough, you are dismissed for the night." Leliana strode back to her report covered table. "Be here at dawn to receive your next assignment."

"What about the spirit ma'am?" He asked.

Leliana had thought about it, it would be easier to just get rid of it less potential dangers to avert. However spirits were complicated things and it might be more dangerous when threatened. It was peaceful and solas was handling it, even if she didn't know much about him she did know he was a expert on spirits and all that.

The decision was obvious.

"We leave it alone for now, it is as you say peaceful no?"

"I understand." The scout made his way out of the tent. "good night my lady."

With that out of the way, Leliana resumed her regular night of spymastery.

* * *

 _Authors note: I finally figured out the gold problem. Our little wisps is gonna get his wish on the next chapter don't miss it._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An assortment of delicious scents wafted from Ellana's plate. When she came in early to the tavern that morning and asked for some breakfast from Flissa.

She didn't expect the woman to bring a plate consisting of a sunny side up egg, a thin slice of both ham and bread, a couple of biscuits and apple slices.

She was initially stunned by what was by her standards a vast spread, the lavellan clan weren't short on food mind you. However back then, breakfast usually consisted of 2 or 3 food times and honestly she didn't think she could finish it.

When Varric, who was sitting at the same table at her saw the meal himself. He whistled. "They can't have their herald have, go hungry now can they?" He said and then taking a sip of his cup of ale.

She had offered him some of it, her upbringing with her clan taught her that a feast like this was best shared with friends. Varric thanked her and happily partook of some biscuits.

Ellana leaned closer and whispered to Varric . "So you think anyone else found out about the you know what?"

Varric on the other hand didn't bother whispering, the other tables were either sitted with groups that were still groggy from sleep or busy with their own stories. He had taken in account of Nightingale's spies but he figured she would have found out eventually anyway.

"The soldier's don't seem roaring for a demon hunt in the morning so I'm gonna take a wild guess and say no."

"That's a relief." She really was genuinely curious about the light ball of light. Solas's questioning of it yesterday had revealed little about the spirit's nature. There was a clue when it showed interest in Varric's gold coin but that was still too little to go on.

Ellana had just put away the last of her breakfast when Seeker Cassandra come into the tavern, evidently looking for her. She casually strode to Ellana and Varric's table and faced the elf.

"Good morning Ellana." Her face turned to the other occupant of the table. "Varric" It was clear that her tone with him was a level lower in friendliness compared Ellana.

Not that it bother him much. "Seeker"

"Good morning Cassandra, are you here breakfast?"

"Ah no, I already ate." Cassandra briefly raised her hand. "I actually here to get you, there are some people I would like you to met."

"Finally gonna introduce her to the trio running the group?" Varric asked.

"Who?" Ellana followed with her own question.

* * *

Admiring it's handiwork, the wisp thought it deserved to give itself a pat on the back. Of course that was not possible as it had neither backside or arms to pat himself with. It decided it might do so when it eventually grows into an ancient.

54, 000 units of lumber all harvested by itself during it's stay here, the wisp had only ever seen numbers like these only on occasions when a commander decides to use cheat codes. Though the satisfaction of amassing such an impressive stockpile was much greater than using such cheap tactics.

Great as this was, there was still a persistent issue that soured the wisp's celebrations, the ration of lumber to gold was 54,000 to 1.

1 measly gold coin, what was the point of having so much lumber when it's counterpart was practically non-existent?

Progress with communicating with the commander was dreadfully slow, even with the hero elf priest's questions. But the wisp will persevere, it will get through to this thick headed commander even if takes a hundred day night cycles.

Although the wisp really hopes it doesn't come to that, these new long settings on the day night cycles are well…..long.

Currently the wisp was now harvesting more lumber from a group of trees that were nearer to the town hall, a common night elf tactic commanders had employ to spy on enemy camps.

Not that the commander had ordered it to do so, in fact she had ordered it to stay with the log piles that the wisp had presented to her. The rest of it was still in the resource counter along with the gold. The food counter meanwhile displayed a count of 1/0 highlighted in red.

The wisp was reluctant to part with the commander again, she did say she and her compatriots would return the next day before heading to the town hall once more.

Well it was now _'the next day'_ and the wisp was getting worried, was she taken prisoner once more? In the same location? No the better explanation was that she was replaying the same mission again. Perhaps there was an easter egg or side objective she had missed. Some commanders were perfectionists like that, maybe she was too.

It was according to the wisp's internal clock, the 5th dot on the day cycle again and was pleased to see that the commander had entered its field of vision along with the rifleman and priest. The named units Varric and Solas, the wisp corrected itself.

This time though, they had the added company of another familiar unit. The helmetless female footman.

Now the wisp understood, she must be an obtainable bonus character that the commander missed in the last mission.

Without delay, the wisp quickly moved out of the trees to greet the commander. Maybe now she will decide to progress to the next mission or ask it more questions. By the great developers, it hoped it was the first.

Turns out it was neither as the moment the wisp had showed itself to the group the footwoman? Brandished her weapons and yelled out…

"DEMON"

Demon? did the footwoman see a demon unit? The wisp looked back but found no demon units within it's field of vision. Unless the demon unit was outside its vision and the footwoman had a much larger range than the wisp.

If there was a demon unit then the wisp decided to follow survival protocols, the wisp hurried to the commader's side to draw the hostile unit away from the wisp.

As the wisp drew closer, the unexpected happened. The footwoman attacked the wisp.

Her sword slash to the wisp had reduced the wisp's hp to 100 out of 120 and the blows kept on coming.

The wisp's thoughts of confusion were soon overcomed by the need to follow survival protocols, when attacked, run. It tried making its way back to the treeline.

The footwoman however had no intention of letting up, she quickly outflanked it and bashed the wisp with her shield. The blow had managed to sent the wisp spiraling back a few feet in addition to stunning it.

It was the perfect opportunity for the footwoman to unleash another flurry of swords strikes at it.

Luckily for the wisp, the commander had chosen that moment to step in between the wisp and the hostile footwoman.

"Cassandra stop." The commander had spread her arms to her wide, her staff in her left hand.

The footwoman had a look of confusion on her face, but still assumed a combat stance "What are you doing Elana, the demon is a danger to haven if it is not dealt with immediately."

"It's a spirit and it's no harm to anyone."

"And how is it do you know this?"

It the dwarf's turn to step up next. "Because the three of us met it the other day, and it didn't do anything to us." The dwarf turned his gaze to the wisp ."Both then and now."

The foowoma- no Cassandra frowned. "You three encountered it, yet did not inform anyone about it?"

"We figured that anyone else would either run scared or react the same way you did towards it." Commander Ellana replied.

"Regardless." Cassandra lowered her guard slightly but not entirely. "it could be disguising itself to deceive you, like most demons do."

"They only do that while a mage is a sleep in the fade, you know that Cassandra."

Cassandra looked like she was going to retort, but then Solas had decided to step in. "Seeker, this creature is not a demon"

The commander looked gleeful "See? Even Solas knows its a spirit."

"To be honest I'm actually not sure myself."

All those present save the wisp, turned their heads to Solas.

"You want to run that by us again chuckles?"

"Let me explain demon can only sustain a physical form when either possessing a body or being within proximity of an open tear. This creature is neither doing the former or anyway where near the latter."

"So it could be a spirit instead?" Ellana emphasized on could.

"That is a possibly, however spirits are also bound to such rules as well. Whats more, spirits are the embodiment of concepts yet I have not been able to identify what this creature represents."

"So it could be a demon then?" Cassandra resumed a stance of hostility towards the wisp.

"It could be neither as well."

Commander Ellana looked at the wisp with new found curiosity. "Then what is it?"

"My money's on it being a sentient ball of light."

"You may wish to be more cautious with your money Varric, it did take your coin just yesterday did it not?"

"Technically it was Ellana's since she won the bet, it just took the money before I could give it to her."

By now, the mood had became less tense. Cassandra had even sheath her weapons. With no signs of hostility visible, the wisp made it's usual chime noise.

"It does no speak?"

"No, however it appears intelligent enough to respond to my questions."

"How?"

"One chime for yes, two chimes for no." Solas replied

"I see" Cassandra decide leave it at that.

Commander Ellana had turned and coached in front of the wisp, how peculiar it thought.

"I'm sorry about Cassandra, little spirit." She said apparently insistent that it was spirit. "She didn't know you were harmless."

Of course the wisp was harmless, it had no attack value.

The wisp chimed.

"We're gonna have to leave now, we have somewhere we needed to be. You're going to have to stay here."

What? No, what possible reason would they need the wisp here for?!

The wisp rapidly chimed its noise a few times. The noise was enough to make the Commader and her party wince.

"I don't think it happy with the idea." Varric said.

"Could we take it with us?"

From the corner of the wisps's vision, words seem to suddenly appear displaying the messages.

Solas Approves.

Cassandra slightly Disapproves.

What an odd system message it thought.

"Herald you cannot be serious, it might still be dangerous."

"Picking up a stray animal is one thing, but this? this is something else in entirely. I'm all for it."

"I for one think it's an fine idea." Solas continued. "I'd be able to study this creature more and if it is truly a danger to have as you say Cassandra, then I think it would be better if we shoulder that burden instead of leaving it here. Unleashing on the people of haven."

"All of you agreed it was peaceful."

"Yet you are still convinced it would do harm." Solas countered.

Cassandra's eyes narrowed at the others, taking a moment to reevaluate the situation. A few seconds later she caved in and made a noise that in the wisp's opinion conveyed more dissatisfaction than the three letter word would suggest.

"Ugh, fine it will come with us. But I will be keeping an eye on it."

"Thank you" The commander exclaimed. "do you want to come with us?" she asked the wisp.

The wisp chimed once.

"That was a yes right? I'm just gonna assume that was a yes."

"I can already feel that this was a mistake." was the last thing Cassandra said before their party plus one wisp ventured towards the hinterlands.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry, no talking tree scenes. I felt like the pacing needed this first. But worry not, the chapter will be where it makes its appearance.

On an unrelated note, does anyone know of any warcraft 3 fanfics that has the protagonist be in control of any of the playable warcraft races? I'm taking about the ones like an acolyte of zero by shadenight123 or the zerg swarm by east bridge or even the rebirth series by writer frantic(the starcraft equivalent of what I'm looking for)

If you haven't then I recommend you do as they are totally awesome.


	5. Chapter 4

Before I begin, I just wanted to say that the wisps can dislodge resources out in the open for story reasons. In case any of you were wondering why can they do that. That's it, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 4

"I do not like this." Cassandra said.

"What don't you like Seeker?" Varric replied. The group had just left the Frostbacks behind and were finally making their way to the uneven terrain of the hinterlands. The path ahead had a slight incline that posed little difficulty to normal sized people.

Dwarfs like Varric on the other hand needed to make an extra effort when traversing the terrain no thanks to their short legs.

He continued. "Is it the green holes all over Thedas, spewing out demons?"

"No it-"

Varric purposely interrupted her. "or is it the fact that we've got homicidal mages **_and_** templar on the loose and at each other's throats.?"

"That is one thing I do not like, but that is not it."

"Could it be that it's the fact that the chantry's too busy being a bunch of idiots instead of helping us?"

"That is another thing I don't like, but still not what I was refereeing to."

"Then what pray tell is so horrible right now that it upsets the Stalwart seeker Pentaghast?" Course, Varric already knew what was bothering her. He just wanted to push her buttons.

"The fact that our herald is currently playing fetch with that…. that thing."

True to her word, one Ellana Lavellan the Herald of Andraste was tossing a gold coin far in front of her and then signaling the mysterious ball of light to get it.

It complied, floating towards where the coin landed then returning back to Ellana and dropping the coin in front of her. She even petted the thing for Varric quotes "being a good boy"

Solas who was next to her, observed the whole thing with a keen eye. Still trying to piece together the clues to find out what the light ball was suppose to be.

"What's wrong with that? You wouldn't bat an eye if someone like Hawke did the same thing with their mabari." Which was something Varric had actually seen before, during the more peaceful times in Kirkwall.

"For obvious reason."

"Discrimination against pets Seeker? Tsk tsk tsk, I thought that would be beneath you."

"Do not think I am unaware of what you are doing Varric, i advise you to stop now."

With a smirk, Varric layered his next sentence with a heavy helping of sarcasm. "I have no idea what your talking about but I will abide by your wishes."

Cassandra just rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Ellana" she called out.

The elven girl turned back to her warrior companion, her hand still clutching a gold coin which held the steady attention of the light ball "What is it Cassandra?"

"You may wish to cease your game with the creature, we will soon encounter inquisition scouts ahead and we do not want to startle them with it."

"Oh…. right." She said briefly remembering Cassandra's reaction to the creature. As Ellana started to show no intention to throw the coin, the wisp made a single chime. "Sorry little light, no more games."

The wisp made several more chimes. To Ellana, the sounds sounded awfully pleading this time around and as if that wasn't enough the creature actually circled around in front of her no unlike a dog wagging with excitement.

Ellana caved in. "Alright one more throw and that's that, do you understand?"

The wisp chimed once.

Cassandra groaned, maker's breath she really was treating it like a mabari.

"Good" Ellana pulled all of her might into her arm and launched the coin far in front of them. The wisp followed the trail of it's descent.

The group continued on with their path, expecting the wisp to float back towards them after finding the coin.

"HELP DEMON." a man's voice yelled out.

Sadly for the Herald's party, nothing seemed to be going as expected for the pass few days now. Mostly for the wisp.

Cassandra was the first to pull ahead of the group, racing towards the source of the yell. The others were close behind.

When she did get there, Cassandra was beheld an oddly comical scene.

* * *

It had followed the commander Ellana's orders to recover the gold and stumbled upon this human villager unit right next to a cart prop. It knew villager units couldn't attack so it had no need to retreat this time.

Yes, the one retreating in this scenario was the villager, shuffling unintelligibly before running and hiding behind a conveniently near statue and yelling for help.

Perhaps the wisp had triggered a scene or something, it just hoped that it wasn't the kind that resulted in enemy forces spawning.

No matter, the hero unit Cassandra has already arrived at area. Despite their less than civil encounter, the wisp was confident she will protect the wisp like she's suppose to.….probably.

She stood there for a moment, her eyes showing signs of confusion.

Hero units Varric and Solas and Commander Ellana arrived a few moments later. Sharing the same look as the footwoman unit after seeing a grown man cowering in fear of the wisp next to his cart.

"YOU THERE." The peasant unit called out. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE WITH THE REBELS OF THE TEMPLAR, BUT PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THIS DEMON!"

"Yeah….. about that." Varric trailed off. The whole party walked towards the peasant, passing the wisp in the process.

"It's harmless, you don't need to be afraid of it." Ellana said.

"It's what?"

Whilst the commander and her companion were convincing the peasant of the wisp's docile nature. The wisp was busy examining the cart prop, the cart prop was carrying a variety of items ranging from clothes and trinkets to weapons and armor. It was like a tiny goblin merchant building.

But what really got the wisp's attention was the gold, there nestled between a bundle of rope and an axe was a bag of gold just waiting to be picked up.

Which the wisp happily did, it briefly hovered on top of the bag before it suddenly disappeared into thin air. Instantly the number in the gold resource counter jumped from a 1 to 700.

Jackpot, with this much gold it can finally get a proper night elf base up and running. All it needs now is for the commander to ask it to do so, whenever that's gonna be.

"Erh.. light ball?" The wisp immediately responded to the commander's voice.

"Could you please move away from the merchant's cart?"

The wisp let out a single chime, signaling its compliance. Moving away from the cart and closer to the commander.

"There, sorry for the trouble we've caused you." She said.

"It's fine at least it wasn't a real demon." The peasant said that but he still eyed the wisp with a hint of caution. "Now that the issue is resolved, you wouldn't to be interested in browsing my wares would you?" He said with renewed mercantile spirit.

"We appreciate your offer but we must get to the crossroads as soon as possible. Replied Cassandra.

"I understand." the villager said with a hint of dissapointment "safe travels inquisition." and with that the merchant went on his merry way. It won't be much of a merry way once he discovers his lack of gold that is.

"Now" Cassandra's tone made a slight rise on the anger meter " . ."

"Right…. keep close to me little light." The commander ordered.

The wisp simply chimed once.

It had taken them half an hour of silent walking until they had arrived at their destination, as far as the wisp knew anyway. It was a small clearing occupied by a few people, tents and 2 tables.

The denizens of the area were on edge the moment they saw the wisp accompanying the commander. Ellana, whom had learned her lesson from the last 2 times had informed them that the wisp did no harm, alleviating their mood.

At the moment, Commander Ellana was speaking to a named female dwarf unit? This new expansion never ceases to surprise the wisp. The conversation had something to do with hostile units attacking allied units? The wisp wasn't really sure, they had used a few terms that were foreign to the wisp.

When the conversation was over, the Commander turned back to the wisp and gave it an order.

"You stay here for now."

The wisp was dissatisfied with the order, it made it's mood known by making several chimes.

"We're going to find some bad people down there, they're probably gonna attack us. Fighting them is going to a bit harder if we have to defend you too." she replied.

"Not to mention that it has no ability to harm." Solas added.

The wisp chimed once.

"Good boy." She said and then petted the wisp, raising a few eyebrows from those in the area in the process. "Now stay here with the scouts, you can join us when it's safe."

The wisp complied, hovering on the same spot while the commander's party went down the hill. The scouts in the area continue on with their individual duties, the wisp however did noticed that they did so whilst maintaining a certain distance from it.

Not the unit name Harding though, it seemed less afraid of the wisp and did her work without needlessly distancing herself from the wisp.

Never the less, it continued to wait.

Luckily the wait this time around didn't require a full day as the commander returned with varric only after 2 hours, looking a bit worn out. The wisp went to greet them.

"Hey there little light, could you give me a minute?" The party walked passed the wisp and towards the female dwarf unit.

"Scout Harding, the crossroads have been cleared." Ellana continued. "I also saw a small hill down near the village that looked perfect to set up a base camp." The commander's last words echoed to the wisp.

Base camp

Base camp

Base camp

Finally the wisp thought.

* * *

"Thank for the assistance herald, we'll take care of the rest." The small woman turned other inquisition soldiers in the camp. "You heard the Herald, let's get down there."

On her command, the inquisition soldier began packing several items to bring down into the village. Most of it were food and tent equipment.

"Well,I talked to the revered mother but I feel like we should stay for a bit." Ellana said.

"I'll say, that mother Gisselle did a pretty good job of keeping things together so far given the circumstances. But the cracks are starting to show."

Varric was right, an immediate concern came from the many who were injured from the constant attacks yet didn't not have enough bandages and potions to go around. Ellana prayed to the creators that the Inquisition aid would be enough to help them all.

"We should go help them now, come on little li-" Ellana didn't get to finish that sentence as the light creature that they were warming up to was no longer where they had left him.

Varric having picked up on Ellana's distressed face also turned to find the light creature missing. "Oh shit, where'd the little guy go this time?"

* * *

"Why is that thing here?" Cassandra said, getting Solas's attention.

Said thing was of course the wisp,hovering towards the small hill right outside the village. Unaware that it was inadvertently causing panic to those that saw it. Some of the inquisition soldiers that weren't informed nearly shot it down if Cassandra didn't not stop them.

"I do not see Ellana or Varric accompanying, did it decide to come down on its own?" Solas said intrigued.

"That is worrying, we should follow it just to be safe."

"Agreed."

With Cassandra at the lead, the two of them marched toward the small hill and when they did make it there they catch glimpse of the wisp before it suddenly plunged itself into the ground.

"What?" Cassandra asked flabbergast. "Where did it go?"

"Look Seeker, the ground." The elf pointed at the center of the hill. The ground was slowing rising and shifting in a large circular shape. Occasionally a flicker of blue light could be seen whirling around the earthen mound.

"Maker, what is it doing?" By now Cassandra and even Solas had readied their respective weapons. Yet still maintaining a short distance from it.

"I do not know seeker, be ready for anything."

The earthen mound gradually got bigger and small trees where growing out of it. Small trees that didn't stay small for long, soon they grew to a height that was thrice as tall as any regular human.

Then after a mere 2 minutes, the great trees collapsed on themselves and retracted into the ground. To Cassandra's horror the thing that had taken the their place was large tree like creature that stood up right and possessed 2 yellow glowing eyes and a pair of three clawed arms that could easily crush a man to death.

"The creature was a sylvan all this time?" Cassandra said, while quickly trying to remember all the combat tactics required to take down a Slyvan.

"Fascinating." Solas said, his sense of curiosity taking hold despite the otherwise tense mood.

"Although it appears so, it grew its own body instead of possessing that of a regular tree. It must have been a spirit of great power."

"I am glad you are taking joy in this Solas, however you should focus on the more immediate concern."

"Why? It has not moved let alone attacked us since its birth."

Cassandra momentarily stun by that, that was true the tree had not budged an inched since it had grown out of the ground or even when she took on a combat stance towards.

Till not taking any chances, she continued to bare arms. "Then what do you suppose we do? A large slyvan like this in plain view will no doubt frighten the people down at the village." Cassandra pointed towards a couple of inquistion soldiers that stood an the foot of the hill, observing the slyvan with worried gazes.

"We could do as we always have, communicate with it." Solas said so like it was the most obvious thing to do. Which it was.

Cassandra finally sheath her weapons and proceeded to pinch the base of her nose in frustration "Fine you do that then, someone needs to tell Ellana about this." She then marched off, passing by the observing soldiers and telling them to not attack the tree and to try to calm down the villagers.

Solas took a step closer towards the tree creature which simply stared at the bald Elf.

"Greetings great spirit, am I to assume you were the ball of light from before?" He asked hoping for a more intelligent response than the chimes.

The tree replied with its deep slow booming voice. "Yes."

"You are capable of speech now?" Solas was starting to feel the familiar feeling of excitement he gets when interacting with new spirits he meets in the fade.

"Yes"

"I see, what sort of being are you?" He secretly hoped it didn't answer with another yes.

There was a pause before the slyvan responded "Tree of Life."

Life, now that was a word that worried Solas a bit. On one hand it could mean that the spirit represents life in all things and therefore safe guards it in some form. On the other hand, it could mean that the spirit could represent the life cycle of all things even death. Spirits of the latter variety were…complicated to say the least.

Still the elven mage showed no fear. "Why have you taken physical form now? What is your purpose?"

The slyvan had to contemplated the question for a while, even scratching the top of it's head with left arm. It stopped when it decided on a suitable answer.

"Followed commander's orders"

"Commander, then you are just following commands?" Perhaps this spirit is more simple than he thought.

"Yes."

Solas's mind race with deductions. "When was it following orders? Right when Ellana met it? Was sit ordered to met Ellana and by extension Cassandra, Varric, and himself?"

Solas felt a sense of dread, was meeting the spirit one big elaborate trap designed by someone? Who!?

"No that can't be right while it was still in wisp form, it listen to Ellana, it followed….her….. could she really be? But why?"

Solas's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Ellana, Varric and Cassandra. Something which the great tree had taken noticed to as well.

"That's a really big tree, you sure the lil light ball turned into that?"

"Solas and I both saw it with our own to eyes Varric, it is the same creature."

Ellana stood closer to Solas. "Is it still harmless?" She asked him.

Solas was about to reply but the Slyvan beat him to it.

"Greetings Commander." All eyes in the on hill turned wide to that. "I have carried out the your order, what is my next task? Shall I start training wisps?"

Everyone there turned towards Ellana, all sharing the "you-asked-him-to-do-this?" look.

"uh I don't recall telling you to turn into a Slyvan little light." Ellana answered.

The Tree of Life raised a barky brow. "You ordered to set up base camp."

Varric was the first one to put two and two together "We were talking to Harding before it disappeared on us, you think it mistook her orders as its own?"

"If that's the case, is that why you grew a body? To help set up tents?" she said, as preposterous as that sounded. Really it would be more likely that it rips the tents with its long hands, then properly setting it.

The Tree of Life scratched its head again, clearly showing confusion at her words. "Tree of Life is already base camp commander."

Now it was Ellana's turn to scratch her head in confusion "Would you mind explaining that more?"

"Tree of Life is starting building of Night Elves, Tree of Life make wisps, wisp make buildings, buildings makes other units, units used to complete mission. Without Tree of Life, Mission can't be complete."

The hill turned extremely silent after that, because that single statement raised more questions than answers from the party of four present.

"Did you not read the manual Commander?"

* * *

There you have it folks, our wisp has acquired gold through the convenient using of merchant ex machina. Thanks for reading.


	6. Omake Belinda

Sorry, not a new chapter yet, still gotta get the interactions right. Here's a little somethin somethin while you wait.

* * *

Omake

"Quick behind that cover." Belinda the templar whispered to her companion. The both of them stood straight against a partially crumbled wall. It was still wide enough to hid her companion's large rump. Belinda carefully ducked her head out to see their adversaries.

"What do you see?" her companion asked.

"3 of them, an archer and 2 templars not full knights thankfully."

"We can take them."

True their numbers weren't an issue, however since Belinda knew that they would face more enemies in these old Tevinter ruins it was better to strike swiftly and effectively to conserve their energy.

Or at least Belinda had to, she wasn't quite sure if her party member of this mission needed to rest. The girl pranced with near limitless energy literally. Never the less, the young templar formulated a plan.

She spotted a large toppled pillar laying at a side of the room, with multiple pillars placed in a neat line behind it. Belinda had her plan.

"One of us will have to move towards that pillar and distract them while the other charges from behind and hamstrings them."

"Oh oh, I can be the distraction. I have the perfect way to attract their attention." She whispered with her usually bubbly tone.

Belinda looked back and raise a brow. "Really?"

"Uh huh." her companion nodded her head up and down.

"Well alright." Belinda ducked her head out again to know their enemy's position. Once they had their backs turned to the other direction, she signaled her companion to go.

Figgist twitched his head for the 47th time today, he was hearing whispers in the back of his head. A side effect of consuming red lyrium, sometimes it's whispers sometimes it's brief flickers of things not quite there.

He didn't mind it, he felt powerful, he felt like he was unstoppable. Because in his mind which was slowly deteriorating, he knew he was both those things. And nothing was gonna stop him, not the chantry, not the inquisition and especially not some elf mage that continues to hamper the master's plans.

Nothing will ever-

"Ahem"

What was that? Figgist turned toward the source of the noise and saw a purple skinned elf with green hair standing from behind a broken pillar, she wore nothing more than a bra to protect her modesty and the bra looked like it was made entirely of leaves for maker's sake.

Wait a minute, her hair wasn't just green. It was made of leaves too. He looked to his brothers and saw that they also sported looks of confusion.

That was when the woman spoke.

"I'm so wasted, I'm so wasted!"

….…..What?

It about 3 seconds before brother Edward to draw his bow and aim his arrow at the intruder.

That was all the time Belinda needed to get behind the archer, slash the back of his knees and then stab him through the chest. The sound of the archer's body dropping on the floor alerted the other 2 templars of her presence.

Which gave her companion the opportunity to leap out from the pillar, using her strong deer lower half. At the same time, she yelled out her awkward war cry that Belinda had gotten used to yet still chuckled a bit when she heard it.

"Fall, like leaves…in fall." It was pretty bad.

Then she threw her javelin to one of the templars, skewering the man all the way through. As if by magic, the javelin had reappeared in her hand.

The Dryad launched her javelin at the templar, but his blade managed to deflect the javelin. Although that did left him open to being rammed by Belinda's shield. His downed form was stabbed by both sword and javelin.

Once Belinda has cleaned off the blood from her sword, she turned towards the dryad.

"I'm so wasted?" she asked a faint smile on her lips.

The dryad actually replied with her chest puffed high, her face looking smug.

"It's my human call."


End file.
